


And They Lived Happily Ever After. (The End?)

by ThisPeep



Series: Parts of The FairyTale [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Viclock, fluff-y fluff-y fluff, part of a series but it can stand on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I DID A SEQUEL because of reasons and marriage fics are adorable<br/>Ahhhhhhhhh love <3<br/>this fic explains like nothing but EH</p></blockquote>





	And They Lived Happily Ever After. (The End?)

Sherlock, understandably, was nervous.

It wasn't something he was used to, being nervous.

But it wasn't a bad nervous. No, quite the opposite. Sherlock was wildly excited about the whole thing, he was just nervous about the things that could go wrong.

And a lot could go wrong.

Sherlock could literally spend the rest of his life thinking of ways this could go wrong, if he embraced the smallest of chances. The gentle snowfall could turn into a storm and the event could be cancelled.

Victor could be relieved the event was cancelled and refuse to try again.

Sherlock sat down on the overly plush couch, trying to wipe those thoughts from his head. The chances were too small to acknowledge. And yet he was acknowledging them.

Sherlock sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead. He really was not used to being this nervous.

"Nervous?"

Sherlock sighed irritably, then stood up and faced John. "Obviously." He said, and began to pace the room.

John gave a light laugh. "Shouldn't your best man be calming you down?" He asked, sitting down on the couch Sherlock had recently abandoned.

"I was called?" Greg asked, poking his head in the room before the rest of him followed.

Sherlock glared at them both. "The abundance of people isn't actually helping my nerves." He said, taking a pause from his pacing for extra affect.

John lifted an eyebrow at Greg, who shrugged in reply. John looked to the door and glanced between it, Sherlock and Greg. After a few moments of deliberation, he said "I should go find Mary before the ceremony starts." and left, waving to the other men as he departed.

Sherlock huffed and continued his pacing, glaring at the clock. To make it slow down or speed up, even he couldn't tell. But he definitely didn't want it to keep going at this agonizing pace.

Greg shook his head in amusement. "You're almost acting like a normal person right now, Sherlock." He commented.

Sherlock turned to lash out at him, but before he did Sherlock caught the fond, teasing smile. Sherlock relaxed and gave a brief chuckle.

"I suppose I am." He agreed, stopping in his tracks when a bell went off.

Greg smiled at him. "Time to go, then?" He asked, turning the doorknob in his hand.

Sherlock swallowed and nodded, following Greg out the door. They walked outside, up to the slightly raised area. As hoped and predicted, soft snow was falling. It landed everywhere, just melting away for the most part. It wasn't cold enough out to pile up.

Sherlock smoothed out his satin suit and cast a glance to Greg, who was beaming happily at Sherlock. Greg gave him a nod of assurance, which Sherlock was thankful for.

Music played, drifting from the cluster of trees over to Sherlock's side. Not the wedding march, obviously, but Tchaikovsky's 'Waltz of the Flowers.' Sherlock's breath hitched and his look moved from Greg to the isle.

And his breathing went from being hitched to being taken away.

Victor's suit was a deep blue, the snowflakes visible just enough to give him the appearance of a ice prince from some magical land. The dark color of his attire emphasized his light eyes, making them glow more than usual. His hair was reasonably messy, as usual, but in a mroe careful.

The thing that caught Sherlock's eyes the most was the huge smile pulled across Victor's lips, and the pure joy that radiated from every step.

He stepped up, from the dusted ground to the platform. He spared glances to his own best man, Greg, and Mycroft before his eyes locked onto Sherlock.

Mycroft cleared his throat and started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

 

~*~*~*~*~

It all cultivated into the "I do."s and then the "You may now kiss the groom."

In an unexpected turn of events, Victor dipped down Sherlock before kissing him. By the time they both straightened back up, everyone was laughing.

Victor and Sherlock the most, their giddiness taken from the fact they were now married.

Victor stared at his ring, then looked up to Sherlock, huge smile still plastered onto his face.

"So we're married now." He murmured, kissing Sherlock again.

Sherlock grinned against his lips. "That was the point, was it not?"

Victor shook his head and intwined their fingers. "C'mon Sherls. Time for the after party."

Sherlock gave a half-hearted groan. "Do we have to?" He asked, wanting to steal Victor away from anyone but him for at least the next week.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Yes. We do. Cheer up, Sherls, there'll be some tolerable people there!"  
Sherlock scoffed. "Obviously. You are going to be there." He stated.

Victor's smile softened. "Yeah. I am."

The two had time for one more kiss before they were pulled into the celebration, which they ended up enjoying throughly.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID A SEQUEL because of reasons and marriage fics are adorable  
> Ahhhhhhhhh love <3  
> this fic explains like nothing but EH


End file.
